Haiiro Kuragari
Haiiro is a missing nin, from Takigakure, the village hidden in the waterfalls. Background She was the youngest out of four sibilings and her mother, Yuki Kuragari, was the head of the Kuragari clan. This clan was specialised in lightning based jutsus though Haiiro didn't show interest in them at first, preferring taijutsu. Taki's popolation hated all of them because of their Kekkei-Genkai and the clan members were often accused undeservedly of partaking in illegal activities, in hopes of diminishing their influence in Taki's society. Haiiro and her sibilings were often bullied, that's why she preferred to learn how to defend herself with Taijutsu than using ninjutsu and risking to harm the other children and bringing more hate upon her people. One day, however, while she was playing with her sibilings, they ended up in the woods just outside the village. There, a group of missing Kiri-nin, took her sister as an hostage, threathening to kill her if the other three screamed for help. Wanting to save her sister, Haiiro activated by accident the second stage of her Kekkei-Genkai in her right eye and, with that, she killed all the rogue ninjas. When her mother found her, she told her not to let anyone see her new eye, so she gave her her red scarf to use as a makeshift blindfold. After that accident things ran smoothly until one day when a scroll was given to her mother. She knew something was wrong when she saw her mom's face contorting in anger and, soon after, she knew why. All the Kuragari were being taken into the main square of their compound and were divided in two groups. The ones without Kekkei-Genkai and the ones that had the eyes of the Shikaku. She was put with the ones that had the gift, while her father and brothers were put in the other group, and a guard, after noticing her blindfold, asked her to remove it. The second stage killed her immediately and, another ninja, slit her throat trying to kill her, without managing to. After that there was a rebellion and her mother guided her to a safe place but, after a while the guards caught up with them and Yuki stayed behind trying to cover her daughter's escape. After that she was found by a gild of assassin that hired her to use her eyes. She remained with them for eight years and trained to get revenge on the elders that had given the order to kill all of the Shikaku users. When she deemed herself strong enough she left the organization, drained of all her strenght because of the intensive usage she had made of her eyes, she left fot Takigakure and, once there, she killed all the coucil's members with the second stage of the Shikaku and then she fainted amidst the corpses. She spent the following three years locked up in prison, in the area where criminals that needed to be killed were in. There, the guards, for fear that she'd use her Kekkei-Genkai to escape, sewed her right eye's eyelids shut and, as another precaution, blindfolded her. That was how Hidan and Kakuzu found her. Chained to a wall, completely blind, moving only by sensing chakra. Personality She is tough on the outside but soft on the inside. She can be caring when she wants to but is extremely aggressive. She has always a smart comeback ready and loves to make jokes; she doesn't like to fight, because it always reminds her of that night, but, if given the right motivation, she can be a dangerous opponent. Her friends are her most precious treasure, she values their lives over her own and would go to great lenghts to assure their safety. She can be very clumsy and she often embarasses herself in front of others. Haiiro absolutely loves to tease her friends and she doesn't give up easily. Appearance Haiiro has short messy white hair and grey eyes, she has pale skin. She wears a dark grey sleeveless kimono, a sleeveless fishnet-shirt and, underneath it, a light grey top with matching shorts. She also wears fishnets on her legs and a pair of common grey ninja boots. At her neck she has her mother's scarf. When she is in her Akatsuki uniform she has a simple t-shirt and the male-model of trousers. Of course everything is completed by the black cloak with the red cloud pattern. Abilities Haiiro is really good in only two categories: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. She totally sucks at Genjutsu so, she is an offensive ninja. Her strong point is her lightning style, which she perfected in training with Kakuzu. She can use: Lightning style : False darkness Lightning style :Lightning dragon tornado Lightning style : Lightning element shadow clone technique Summoning Kekkei Genkai The Kuragari have developed an unique ability known as the Shikaku, in other words, Assassin. There are three stages that can be achieved in this Kekkei-Genkai: **The first stage is called Shikaku ( assassin ) : It causes unbearable pain but, if the opponent posesses a ocular ability it's virtually useless. It makes the eye's sclera completely red and the iris snow white. **The second stage is called Reiko ( agony ) : It causes the immediate death but, if the opponent posesses an ocular ability it has the same effect the first stage woul have on a normal opponent. It makes the eye's sclera black and the iris shows all of red's shades. **The third stage is called Ken'i ( power ) : It gives the user the complete control over the other two stages, in other words the ability to kill or to make one feel pain. It also gives the ability to summon one of the five chakra-eating dragons, depending on the chakra nature of the user and immunity to other ocular abilities. Of course, there is a price to pay to use such power. Each and every time one uses the Shikaku, they sustain heavy damage because this Kekkei-Genkai does not rely on chakra to work. It uses the user's own vital force so, it can only be used for limited periods of time. The Shikaku can be used for about thirty minutes, the Reiko for fifteen minutes and the Ken'i for a maximum of five minutes. Using this Kekkei-Genkai too much means either death or uncurable injuries. Status Part I Part II Trivia References Category:DRAFT